1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a novel seal assembly for use in a wellbore tool. An upper end of the seal assembly acts as a flow restrictor protecting a lower end of the seal assembly from high pressure and/or high volume flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subsequent to the drilling of an oil or gas well, it is completed by running into such well a string of casing which is cemented in place. Thereafter, the casing is perforated to permit the fluid hydrocarbons to flow into the interior of the casing and subsequently to the top of the well. Such produced hydrocarbons are transmitted from the production zone of the well through a production tubing or work string which is concentrically disposed relative to the casing.
In many well completion operations, it frequently occurs that it is desirable, either during the completion, production, or workover stages of the life of the well, to have fluid communication between the annular area between the interior of the casing and the exterior of the production tubing or workstring with the interior of such production tubing or workstring for purposes of, for example, injecting chemical inhibitor, stimulants, or the like, which are introduced from the top of the well through the production tubing or workstring and to such annular area. Alternatively, it may be desirable to provide such a fluid flow passageway between the tubing/casing annulus and the interior of the production tubing so that actual production fluids may flow from the annular area to the interior of the production tubing, thence to the top of the well. Likewise, it may be desirable to circulate weighting materials or fluids, or the like, down from the top of the well in the tubing/casing annulus, thence into the interior of the production tubing for circulation to the top of the well in a “reverse circulation” pattern.
In instances as above described, it is well known in the industry to provide a well tool having a port or ports therethrough which are selectively opened and closed by means of a “sliding” sleeve element positioned interiorly of the well tool. Such sleeve typically may be manipulated between open and closed positions by means of wireline, remedial coiled tubing, electric line, or any other well known auxiliary conduit and tool means.
Typically, such ported well tools will have upper and lower threaded ends, which, in order to assure sealing integrity, must contain some sort of elastomeric or metallic sealing element disposed in concert with the threads to prevent fluid communication across the male/female components making up the threaded section or joint. A placement of such a static seal represents a possible location of a seal failure and, as such, such failure could adversely effect the sealing integrity of the entire production tubing conduit.
Additionally, in such well tools, a series of upper and lower primary seals are placed in the housing for dynamic sealing engagement relative to the exterior of a sleeve which passes across the seals during opening and closing of the port element. As with all seals, such primary sealing means also represent an area of possible loss of sealing integrity.
During movement of the sleeve to open the port in such well tool to permit fluid communication between the interior and exterior thereof, such primary seals positioned between the interior wall of the well tool housing and the exterior wall of the shifting sleeve will first be exposed to a surge of fluid flow which can cause actual cutting of the primary seal elements as pressure is equalized before a full positive opening of the sleeve and, in some instances, during complete opening of the sleeve. In any event, any time such primary seals are exposed to flow surging, such primary seals being dynamic seals, a leak path could be formed through said primary seals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a well tool wherein the leak paths are reduced, thus greatly reducing the chances of loss of sealing integrity through the tool and the tubular conduit. Secondly, there is a need for a well tool in which sensitive areas of the primary seal element are protected by substantially blocking fluid flow thereacross during shifting of the sleeve element between open and closed positions.